


Joker: Noir and Green

by 04ijordan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Once a man, now deemed a clown to many his origin is unknown but behind all that, that looks like make-up there was once a man with a name, heart and personality just like us and in this story we dig deep down to find out what made him into what he is today





	Joker: Noir and Green

A Boy is walking and encounters 2 bullies. The 1st bully torments The Boy by making cruel jokes about his face. Along with a friend, he then teases The Boy about his himself, which he says Maybe you should eat makeup so you’ll be pretty on the inside too. The Boy becomes enraged and begins yelling "shut up". The Boys then leave him be and say come on that clowns not worth it, Yeah let's leave that Joker be. He then said that's it that must be my name. Unbeknownst to The Boy he was the son of a lady, who was serial raped at a party. He was adopted shortly after his birth, by a stand up comedian by the name of Jack Napier Sr. but the father soon died and the boy was out on his own before anyone could discover his existence as a foster. The next several decades, he searched for his birth mother, who he believed to be a former unknown Hollywood Cosmetic going by the stage name of Lila Valeska. During his research, he finds out that his mother was a nurse who was a victim of rape at Arkham Asylum, from which she never fully recovered from and eventually turned her into a "slut". He found her several years later, learning that her true name was Martha Kane. He also discovered that she had started a new life in the small town of Crest Hill after the incident in New Jersey. She was living with her husband, Thomas Wayne, and a son, Bruce Wayne. He eventually gained the courage to go to Martha, revealing himself to be her son and expected her to welcome him into her life. Unfortunately, he was sorrily mistaken. As All she did was say that he was "Lila's child and Lila was dead" and slammed the door in his face, leaving him out in the cold to fend for himself.  
Next week, The Joker had a brief conversation with a guy named Gus Floyd about everything. Gus Floyd then said well I got something to show you due to a little hacking I did with the Street Lights Surveillance Cameras. Using his footage he showed him stuff that shocked him. This enraged the Joker and after supplying him with some deadly motivation and pointers, The Joker was convinced by Gus to kill Martha. The Joker later followed the Wayne's to the movie theater in a very discreet and secret way he later payed to see a movie across from them. While watching 1990’s IT after a while he fell asleep and heard that the movie was over knowing it was his time to go he jumped over the seat and ran out the theater. As a 2 year old Bruce and his parents were walking home from the Aragon Theatre after seeing The Mask of Zorro they were confronted by mugger Joe Chill who unknown to them was the Joker in a silicone mask, who shot and killed Bruce's parents right before his eyes. As Joker was holding a young Bruce, a lady came up to them... As it is very late, she worriedly asks him what has happened. The Joker does not answer. The sound of police sirens can be heard coming closer. From then on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. 

"The Joker was created by a perfect alignment of interior and exterior factors gone violently wrong. A perfect storm if you will."  
―Doctor Harleen Quinzel  
The Joker is admitted to Gotham's Arkham Asylum under the care of Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Quinzel asks him what he remembers of "that night", but The Joker does not admit to recalling anything related to the murders. When my Pamela Isley comes through the door to check in, She then leaves to go bring him some food. Joker says are they ok but Harleen is unsure how to react, but says that everyone is fine.  
The Joker has another session with Quinzel. He makes a Red Metal Fang mask for himself and shows it to her, asking her does she like it and telling her that he calls it the Red Hood, She smiles and says it's a improvement. Harleen comes to visit him every week, but The Joker appears to be getting worse. He has the occasional emotional break and Doctor Harleen Quinzel consoles him. Joker wants to go home, but Dr. Quinzel tells him that it is not possible. He continues to make Paintings for himself and draws them with increasing regularity. He says that he likes to draw cuz it shows him the many colors of people. 

At some point the following year, Dr. Harleen Quinzel visits him one last time. He is more withdrawn than ever and refuses to speak. Hoping to cheer him up, she gives The Joker an old Jack in a Box, suggesting that Joker should display it in his room. Joker says nothing. After the visit, Harleen Quinzel walks out to her car, leaving The Joker in the care of another Nurse. Only seconds later, Joker reacts badly to her presence and violently stabs the Nurse to death with a spoon as the Nurse insulted him saying your one bad day all reduced down to the most insane man alive driven by lunacy. That's how far the world is from where you are. Your just one bad day. You had a bad day once. Am I right? Answer me dammit. I can tell. You had a bad day and everything changed.--but you... you have always bored me with your perfection, that arrogant flaunting of how much better you think you are than everyone else!. Orderlies come rushing into the room. Harleen and Pamela trail in behind them and Pamela finally sees him for the monster he truly is anda threat to Harley (her nickname). The orderlies restrain him, but the situation proves too much for Harley. Who steps out the room and starts crying saying I've tried so hard to change him yet he stays the same when Pamela says I know and gives her a hug.

The Joker, now 27 years old, is still locked up at Arkham Asylum. He is a 6′ 5″ man whose room is decorated wall to wall with the paintings of clowns he has crafted over the years. A guard named Liam Distal escorts a younger guard, to Joker's cell. Distal has been taking care of Joker for the better part of two decades and has something of an understanding with him. The Guard, instead, believes him a freak and fails to understand why Distal tries to reach him. They bring Joker down to the visitor center where he is to have his final meeting with Dr. Harleen Quinzel before his competency hearing. Harleen does not know what to say to Joker other than that she is sorry for failing to help him over the years. Harleen muses that, in a weird way, Joker has practically become her best friend.  
One night, 2 guards are walking in the hallway, talking. They agreed on snatching Judith Benoir away, take her to Joker's cell and rape her on the spot. However, when one of the guards grabs one of his paintbrush and start to paint a clown on her tush, Joker stands up and grabs him, slamming him on the table, then walks up to the other guard out at the hallway, bashing him a few times and slamming his head against the wall, causing it to erupt in blood.

Some time later, the security detail at Arkham Asylum are tasked with transferring the Joker to Blackgate Penitentiary. They march him down the corridor, but, as they get closer to the main gate, Joker breaks free of his chains. He punches guard The one guard in the face, killing him instantly. He then attacks the 2nd guard, bashing his head repeatedly against the wall. The 3rd Guard tries to withdraw her sidearm, but Joker tears out her esophagus and leaves her bleeding on the floor.

Liam Distal comes down the cell block and finds the bloodied bodies strewn all over the floor. He comes across Joker and instantly knows what has happened. He tries to usher "Joker" back into his cell, but Joker grabs him and shoves his face into a sink full of water. He dunks him several more times then throws him upon the floor whereupon he crushes his head with a large wall-mounted television set. With no one left stand in his way, Joker leaves the asylum.

When the staff learns about Joker's escape, Pamela immediately telephone Dr. Quinzel, who responds by saying that she would be there as quickly as she can.

Meanwhile, Joker makes his way to Haly’s Circus. He accosts a unnamed clown inside the restroom. Barging into the stall, he bashes the man several times against the wall before finally stabbing him to death. He takes the man's purple clown suit and discards his own red hood mask, hospital robes and straitjacket.

The following morning in the town of Gotham, seventeen-year-old Bruce is spending some time with his cousins. His uncle, Jacob Kane, reads the newspaper and learns that they are closing down Ace Chemicals. Bruce teasingly makes an obscene gesture about how he had a nice night with Vicki, which greatly embarrasses his aunt, Gabi. Jacob then asks Bruce to drop off some papers to Jeannie’s house on his way to school.  
Meanwhile, Joker has returned home. He goes to his old house and digs through the floorboards until he recovers wind up chomping teeth he was going to give to his miscarried child and crowbar he bought from a pawnshop.

Bruce walks to the house and is greeted by young Richard John "Dick" Grayson. Bruce is Richard's babysitter and has agreed to watch over him August 1-7. Richard asks Bruce a barrage of questions about various bits of movies including the Killjoy and Beetlejuice. Bruce drops off the papers on behalf of her uncle into the mailbox of Jeannie’s house. From inside, Joker watches the two through the window.

Bruce goes to school and meets his friends Selina Kyle and Thomas Elliot. During study hall, Selina tells Bruce that she has to babysit a girl named Barbara Gordon. Selina wants to ditch Barbara so she can go out with her boyfriend Slam, and asks Bruce if she can pull double-duty watching both Richard and Barbara. Bruce agrees to help out his friend.

Back at Arkham Asylum, Dr. Quinzel arrives and speaks with Doctor Isley and Jeremiah Arkham. She is furious over the news of The Joker's escape and holds the senior staff accountable. She informs them in no uncertain words of who Joker is and exactly where he is going.

Back in Gotham, school lets out and Bruce, Selina and Thomas walk home. Thomas tells Bruce about his recent altercation with her Neurologist Teacher, which Selina said Thomas wouldn't take up for himself which resulted in Selina having to stand up for him by making several lewd remarks then being expelled from the class. Thomas jokingly tells Selina that she is a slut but a loyal one at that. As they walk, they notice an ominous clown standing across the street. Bruce is bothered by the image, but Thomas and Selina make some bold remarks before it disappears back into the shadows. Barbara's father, Commissioner Gordon pulls up and offers them a ride home, which only Selina accepts.

Dr. Harleen eventually arrives in Central Gotham. She goes to the cemetery and speaks with caretaker Porter Vito. They speak about the late Thomas and Martha Wayne even recalling the entire event’s. As they walk, Vito discovers that the headstone for the Joker’s plot has been stolen. In its place are the crucified remains of a bat. Harleen solemnly remarks, "I think I know whose grave this is."

That evening, Thomas and his prostitute drive out to the dilapidated Hudson County Art Supply. They have already consumed several cans of beer and plan on spending the evening having sex on the counter. From the other isle, The Joker watches on. The two make love, with the prostitute complaining she has got a leg cramp which makes him stop and finish abruptly, causing him to get annoyed. Afterward, the prostitute sends him back down to the van to get another beer. Thomas rifles through a cooler of empties searching for an unopened can. Meanwhile, Selina calls Bruce on the telephone. She is upset over Thomas calling her a slut earlier.

Selina puts it out of her mind though and the two conclude their conversation. Thomas comes back into the house. He is wearing toilet paper over his head and body pretending to be a mummy, planning on playing a joke on the prostitute. Unfortunately for Thomas, Joker emerges and stabs him through the stomach with a knife, then uses Squirt Flower which squirts detergent temporarily blinding Thomas is then thrown face first into a mirror by the Joker scaring him. He takes up Thomas's rudimentary cigar and goes upstairs. The Prostitute, mistaking Joker for Thomas, makes some rude comments and demands her beer. Joker waits several seconds then offers it to her. She gets up to get it then turns around just as Joker takes off the bandages of his face. He grabs the Prostitute with two hands and strangles her to death.

Across town, Doctor Harleen Quinzel stops at a gun store looking to buy a weapon. The proprietor, Floyd Lawton, shows her a wide selection of firearms, but Harleen settles on the Chiappa Rhino 60DS, Baseball Bat, Knife, Mallet and Pop-Gun.

At the Kane house, Gabrielle and Jacob Kane are getting dressed to go to a birthday party. Bruce is surprised to see his 12 year-old cousin Kate on the living room couch. They have a short, awkward talk. Bruce then leaves the house as Selina comes to pick him up. Jacob tells him to be careful, reminding him that a lot of "nutcases" and killer clowns come out on days like these. After Bruce has left, The Joker appears. He hires some men to take out the Kane family. He drags a unknown dead body inside and encounters a Bruce look alike. He batters him across the room and then shows him a photograph of an adult Joker in a pool holding a rubber ducky, indicating that he wants to know where he is. They refuse to say anything with a awkward look on there face. Joker then giggles and says oops wrong pic he then shows them a pic of Bruce. They still refuse to say anything, and Joker finishes them off by drawing his revolver in his right hand and shoots them twice in the chest and once in the shoulder, leaving holes. He then shoots the opponent cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the them three times in the stomach. They then proceed to fall to his/her knee, immediately collapsing afterwards..

Meanwhile, at the Grayson house, Bruce entertains Dick Grayson. Dick asks Bruce about Jeff, which Bruce says who's Jeff with Dick replying Jeffrey Woods but Bruce tells him never heard of him, with Dick trying to explain it's this internet meme. But the conversation is interrupted when Selina calls and tells Bruce that she is bringing Barbara Gordon over. Dick is not thrilled to hear this news. At the Gordon house, Selina breaks the news to Bab’s. Barbara is not thrilled either and acts like a brat, however, Selina successfully drops Barbara off with Bruce. Selina and Bruce have a quick conversation about Slam Bradley's friend Silver St. Cloud having said that Bruce was "hot". Then, Slam pulls up out front and Selina leaves with him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Quinzel finds Commissioner Gordon. He tells him about the threat of The Joker and details the incident at the cemetery. Gordon is not impressed with stories of missing headstones and tells Harleen to come back to see him the following day. Harleen says that by then it will be too late. They go back to the police station, where Gordon reveals that he is familiar with Harleen’s work as well as the book she has written entitled Joker's Favor. He suspects that Harleen is trying to stir up the old Joker stories so as to increase his book sales. Harleen reiterates how the threat is real and that the Joker has returned to Gotham to find his purpose in life. What his intentions towards that guy might be or maybe to shape him into his purpose, even Harleen cannot determine. Gordon already knows who Joker really is and places a call to the Kane house. Nobody answers the phone, and the sheriff grows concerned.

Elsewhere, Selina and her boyfriend are making out on the couch and, as they are about to have sex, begin to undress. They are completely lost in the moment and do not sense The Joker approaching from behind. Joker pulls Slam aside and stabs him in the chest. Selina screams and tries to run out of the house, but Joker drags her back inside. Selina grabs a knife and tries to defend herself, only to be backhanded to the floor and becomes Joker's prisoner.

As Harleen and Gordon are driving in a squad car towards Hudson County Art Supply, the Commissioner tells Dr. Quinzel what he knows about The Joker. He mentions how some seventeen years ago he responded to a 911 call, which ended up relating to The Wayne's, homicide and parricide. He found the infant son alone in the room and, not wanting the child to grow up with the stigma of the Bat legacy around his neck, he omitted finding him in his report and drove her to another town where he left her at the emergency room. Three months later, he discovered that the family butler Alfred had adopted the baby and brought him back to Gotham.

Enough time passes that Bruce decides to walk Barbara back home himself. As they enter the Gordon house, they are horrified to find the lifeless Slam hanging from the ceiling with clown paint on his face. The half-naked Selena is badly hurt and bleeding on the floor. Barbara begin shrieking, until Bruce tells Barbara to run out and call for help. Bruce picks up the telephone and places a 911 call. The police immediately dispatch the call to Commissioner Gordon and, when Harleen hears the chatter coming over the radio, she screams, "He's found him!"

At the house, Joker grabs Bruce and begins tossing him about. Bruce picks up a chair and throws it through a pair of french doors. Bruce climbs out into the yard, but injures his ankle in the process. As he shambles down the road, he utters for help. He makes it back to the Grayson house and Dick lets him in. He locks the door behind him, but Joker jumps through the window shattering it. Deputy Bullock and 2 Officers Arrive at the house to help out, but Bruce and the children have sealed themselves in the bathroom. Before they can reach Bruce, however, Joker stabs both police officers to death. He is able to grab Bruce and drag him out of the house. Moments later, he faints. Bullock then gives Gordon a call on his wallow talkie telling him he's got him.

But a car soon comes at an above 50 speed limit and swerves when it stops. After Joker has left, Commissioner and Dr. Quinzel arrive out the car at the Gordon house. Quinzel meets up with the children while Gordon takes care of getting beaten, battered and savaged Selena to the ambulance.

When Bruce awakens, he finds himself in the cellar of the old Ace Chemicals. The nude corpse of an ambiguous silicone person is sitting nearby, next to the stolen tombstone of the Wayne's. Bruce thinks it's real at first, but realizes that it isn't when he notices that the face on it is wrong, and he begins to peel off latex strips. He then leaves it alone when Joker walks into the room, drops his crowbar and kneels down. He pulls an old photograph out of his pocket of a dead bat then Bruce when he was still a baby, the same photo’s he stole many years earlier. Bruce does not understand what he is trying to communicate. And he says blankly with his head down it's not fair you got the better life.

Taking advantage of the Joker's sudden calmness, Bruce picks up a metal shard and stabs him in the shoulder. He then finds a way to break out of the room and get outside. The Joker gets up, grabs his crowbar and follows him downstairs. Bruce slips and falls into the shredded garbage, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. Bruce tries to climb out but is unable to outpace the descent. With no way to escape one by one Bruce is forced to accept his fate and, deciding to face it and accept his inevitable death. Joker begins walking in after him, but Commissioner Gordon arrives and fires several shots into Joker's back, causing him to pitch over, then Harleen tries to help Bruce out of the garbage disposal by sacrificing herself to save the boy. Joker then knocks her into the pool of chemicals beside them. But then Joker stumbles on a banana peel and is about to fall in the chemicals beside the garbage disposal. He then grabs Bruce by the ankle attempting to bring Bruce along with him but as they fall Alfred arrives and uses a bat shaped grappling gun to grab Bruce and pull him up with the help of the Commissioner. While they did manage to pull Bruce. While the Joker gets dragged into the Chemicals by Men-Bat allusions. As his arm goes in, he gives them a thumbs up. Later Commissioner Gordon gives Bruce his coat and Alfred walks him back to Commissioner Gordon's squad car. Bruce tearfully asks him, "Was that the Joker?" Alfred responds, "As a matter of fact... I do believe it was".

The Joker suddenly appears from out of nowhere and pulls Bruce out of the car. As he begins dragging him back to the Wayne Maynor, Harleen (who so happens to survived also) calls out to him, repeating his name over and over. She apologizes, saying "I failed you." Joker lets go of Bruce for a moment and directs his next attack towards Harleen: he gives her hug then secretly pulls out a taser and puts it to her head which shocks hers as he dubs it electroshock therapy. As Joker is walking away, Harley grabs his foot to try and stop him, but Joker shakes her off and Harley slumps to the floor unconscious. Bruce meanwhile flees into the house. The Joker begins searching for him, breaking through walls and plaster.

Bruce picks up Harleys' handgun and climbs into the rafters. While crawling away, one of the patches gives way and he falls through to the floor, landing on her face. The Joker sees him and tackles him. Both of them barrel through a weakened wall onto the upstairs balcony and fall over the edge. Bruce revives first, Joker is unconscious and bleeding. Bruce picks up the gun again and aims it at Joker's face. Joker suddenly awakens and Bruce pulls the trigger and shoots Joker in the head. He is showered with blood and begins to scream.

Flash forward 

“ Joker made him do the very thing Martha, Thomas or even I never wanted him to do and that was pull a trigger ”  
\-- Alfred  
“ Is that why he's always like this ”  
\-- Commissioner Gordon   
“ Yeah, um I think so and I feel as if it's my fault ”  
\-- Alfred  
“ No, it's not he chose his own path and now all we can do is support him… ”  
\-- Commissioner Gordon  
“ What about the Joker ”  
\-- Alfred  
“ Don't worry we sent him to Arkham Asylum where he'll be dealt with and trust me when I say this he won't be getting out till along time ”  
\-- Commissioner Gordon

Joker is then on a two wheel dolly in a straightjacket and Buccal mask being authorized and pushed to his cell deep in a tunnel of Arkham after they drop him of “he shouts hey this isn't my normal cell!!!” the guards proceed not to answer he laughs and says as long as he don't forget me I'll be fine after that they proceed to lock the 2nd door and 3rd door, as they passed by the Joker's prison cell. As lightning flashed, his shadow is shown with him laughing hysterically. 

“ It's not Joker I'm worried about it's Bruce and if he'll ever be the same again ”  
\-- Alfred  
“ After that incident i highly doubt it ”  
\-- Commissioner Gordon 

A group of muggers trying to rob a family. Before they can cause them any harm, they are distracted by a caped figure on a distant rooftop. They heckle that the real Batman is a myth and he doesn't scare them anymore. The figure then rises into the air and glides towards the thugs in a fear-induced attack.


End file.
